


fillie smut.

by wolfhardlust



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fillie, Fillie Smut, Lumax, Lumax smut, Mileven, Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum, handjobs, mileven smut, stranger things smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhardlust/pseuds/wolfhardlust
Summary: different smuts involving finn and millie





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" finn said. Millie was currently kissing down his smooth bare chest. She wrapped her lips around one of his rosy coloured nipples. The teensge boy moaned softly. His nipples were sensitive and millie took advantage of that. 

Millie pulled away and started to unbutton his jean pants. she pulled the zipper and Finn wriggled out of them leaving him in his american eagle boxers that were a bit wet with pre-cum.

His throbbing five incher was causing a large tent in his underwear and millie could not wait to see his cock. She took a breath in and slowly pulled the boxers down his hips. His dick was freed with a bounce and a bead of pre-cum dripped down the head of his penis.

Millie wrapped her soft warm hand around his shaft and started moving up and down. She saw that Finn loved what she was doing because he was gently bucking his hips up. 

finn kept his eyes on Millies pretty face as he kept fucking her hand. She'd only been jacking him off for a couple minutes but he thought he was already going to blow his load. The hottest girl in the world had her hand around his dick. it was enough to make any boy cum fast.

"Mmph." he moaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck. he started gently sucking on her soft flesh which caused her to move her hand a little bit faster.

Millie decided to use her other hand to fumble with her boyfriend's large nutsack. She carefully squeezed his balls and Finn groaned to let her know he was getting very close.

"Uhn Fuck Millie!" Finn moaned, throwing his head back.

Millie smiled while the pretty boy's thick load erupted from the slit on his pink cockhead.She kept moving her hand while his hips fastly bucked up. 

Finn whispered curses and his girlfriends name as the last of his cum spilled out into Millie's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, I need to ask you something. This is serious. No laughing."

Finn's expression turned to worry as he studied his brunette girlfriend. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Millie took a breath and steadied herself. "Can I give you a blowjob?"

If the stuffy air of the room was not already so still, Finn was quite sure he would be able to hear a pin drop and his brain grind to a halt.

"Wh....what?" His pulse quickened.

Millie steadied her gaze and repeated herself slowly. "We've been dating... For months now... I just wanna make you feel good. So can I?"

Finn felt his cheeks flame and his heart pounded in his chest. He felt his lower torso flush as his brain triggered his sexual responses.

He swallowed. "I uh...?"

She waved him off impatiently. "Finn! Blowjob; yes or no?" 

Finn breathed and smiled. "Yeah...yeah, okay. Get on your knees then." 

Millie's face flushed and she bit her bottom lip as she lowered herself in front of Finn.

"Have you ever had one before, Finn?" She looked up at him as she reached for his belt.

He gazed down at the beautiful brown locks of his girlfriend's head. "Yeah...once."

Finn quickly loosened his tie and pulled it off. He unbuttoned his dress shirt to give Millie more room to work. His bare, pale torso glowed from the bright light of the chandeliers.

With his belt unfastened, Millie wrapped her hands in the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down. Finn slid his shoes off with each foot and stepped out of his jeans. He pushed them aside with his foot.

Glancing up from the floor, Millie felt a rush to her head as her gaze fell upon the bulge that was straining the fabric of Finn's white boxer briefs. Above her, Finn slid the unbuttoned shirt off of his bare shoulders.

Reaching up, she briefly cupped the smooth skin of his hips, before hooking her thumbs into the garment and pulling it down. She gasped as the white fabric fell to Finn's ankles.

Finn's cock sprung up out of the waistband and jiggled briefly. The head of his cock gleamed with the leaking precum from his slit. A thick droplet of the clear fluid pooled at the tip of his cockhead.

"F-Finn..."

"I know."

"It's...wow..."

"What do you think?"

"I...oh, wow...it...it's...wow..."

Millie let her fingers slowly wrap around his shaft. The cock pulsed gently in her hand as she squeezed lightly; experimenting with the feel of the flesh that was relatively new to her. 

"Enough talking." Finn slid off the bed and stood before her. With his left hand, he grabbed the soft brown mass of Millie's hair, with a tight grip near her scalp. "Open your mouth." 

Millie let out a gasp as he jerked her hair painfully in his grasp. She let out a startled cry, but before she could protest further, the head of Finn's cock was at her lips. She tried to pull back as his glands popped through the opening of her warm mouth. 

She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, sucking on the tip and flicking his slit. Finn's head fell back a bit as he let out a breathy moan of pleasure.

Finn suddenly removed his cock from the brunette's mouth.

"Good girl." He lifted his steel-hard erection by the base and brought it up to his girlfriend's face. Lifting it high, he dropped it down repeatedly, slapping her nose and cheeks with his drooling cock. The slapping of flesh-on-flesh echoed around the silent room. Precum stained her adorable face.

She closed her eyes as his cock slit brushed against her eye lids and brow. She shot her tongue out, trying to connect with the beautiful penis that was dominating her face.

He stilled his cock just long enough for Millie to open her eyes and slurp the pink head of his organ into her mouth.

He wrapped both hands into her luscious brown hair, holding the soft locks away from her face so that he could look down and watch his hard cock disappear into the soft, warm confines of Millie's mouth. Thrusting his hips forward, he guided his erection further into her mouth. 

Soon, Finn started to thrust in rhythm. Slow at first, while Millie adapted her technique. Before long, he was thrusting at a good pace; very impressed with how well Millie was doing.

"Good girl. You're doing great, baby." He groaned in pleasure.

Finn threw his head back, a growl escaping his lips. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" 

"FUCK!" His cock spasmed as a thick, hot pulse of sperm shot into his girlfriend's mouth. The gooey teen jizz splattered against the back of Millie's throat and the roof of her mouth. She concentrated on her breathing as instructed by Finn, and tried not to choke as the thick fluid slid down her throat. 

Finn continued to growl and yell as more pulses of thick sperm erupted from his slit into the soft mouth. His semen coated her tongue and surged further into her mouth. After the third spurt of cum, he tilted his cock up just slightly. A line of gooey semen arched out of his slit to spatter Millie's nose, and another pulse landed on her left cheek; painting the rose-tinged skin in a thick line of white. 

After his cock stopped spurting his thick cream, he stared at his girlfriend. She looked beautiful with ropes of cum covering her face.

Millie put her finger up to her cheek and collected a glob of her boyfriend's sperm. She put her finger into her mouth and sucked on it, tasting his seed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhn.. Finn" Millie moaned softly while her boyfriend gently sucked on the soft flesh of her neck. the teenage couple was in the middle of a very passionate makeout session.

Finn was laying on top of Millie and grinding his throbbing erection onto her already leaking core. He just wanted to rip her jeans off and fuck her like a dog but he wanted to take things slower so there would be more pleasure for Millie.

She reached her hand under his thin shirt and started feeling his abs and chest. Finn smirked and sat up a bit while millie giggled. He put his hand at the top of her jeans and slowly started to unbutton them. she soon wriggled out of them to reveal her red and white striped underwear

"Cute panties." He whispered causing her to blush. he pulled them off to reveal her gorgeous pussy, already sopping wet.

the freckled boy slowly lowered his head and began to lick her inner thighs, causing Millie to elicit a soft groan. she just wanted her ridiculously hot boyfriend to hurry up and eat her out.

soon enough, his tongue was carressing her soft folds and Millie was a moaning mess.he put his hands on her knees and spread her legs to give him more room. he began to kiss her cunt, then he started to lap at her clit while Millie continued to groan and buck her hips toward his mouth. 

"you taste so good baby." he voiced. Millie had her fingers threaded in his thick black hair and her thighs were gently pressed against his face. she absolutely loved every time Finn ate her out.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed after Finn slipped a finger inside her. He looked up at her and smiled slowly while continuing to lick and push his finger deeper into her.

"c'mon princess, cum for me." finn said when he realized she was close to her orgasm. 

it only took two or three more seconds before Millie finally let go. her cum flowed out of her pussy and dripped down finn's face. He did his best to lap up all of her delicious juices.

the boy wiped his mouth off and then smiled at his girlfriend. "Its my turn now."


	4. Chapter 4

Millie pulled down Finn's black boxers to reveal his hard cock that was already leaking sticky pre-cum. he hopped onto the bed and laid down on his back while Millie slipped out of her panties. once she was completely nude she got onto the bed and positioned herself above her boyfriend.

she positioned the tip of his aching cock against her dripping pussy. she slowly rested down on it, his large shaft sliding deep into her. She bit her lip and let out a soft whimper while Finn gripped onto her thighs and started bucking his hips up.

"fuck you're so tight princess." Finn groaned. he used his right hand to massage her breast and pinch her nipple while she continued to ride him.

He loved it when she rode him because he was able to get so deep into her wonderfully tight cunt. Millie always did her best to keep nice and tight for Finn. She wanted to give him the most plesure she could

she looked beautiful bouncing on his cock. her small breasts bounced. Her hair fell down in her face. He loved watching her biting her lip and moaning his name.

"oh finn i'm c cumming" 

millie finally let her orgasm take control of her body. her sweet girl juices spilled out of her pussy and dripped down Finns dick. her cum dripped down her thighs and made the sheets wet.

she kept moaning softly while her orgasm passed and she rode Finn's cock. he knew he was getting close too and he didnt want to finish inside her. he pulled out and theyy both hopped off the bed.

Millie got on her knees and Finn stood infront of her and wanked. his balls tightened and he was close.

Finn moaned and shot his load in thick ropes all over his girlfriends face. She smiled and licked some of the cum on her lips


End file.
